Always be There For You!
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: When Sakura was six years old her father abused her to the point of near death and disappeared afterwards. Twelve years later Sakura gets a note from him. A series of events follows after that and people learn what happens when you mess with a certain Uchiha's intended, even if she doesn't know it yet. Also I don't know what to title this so ideas are welcome! Thought of a title!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! Read and review!**

* * *

It all started thirteen years ago when Haruno Sakura wasn't anything like the girl she was today.

"_Sakura get down here!" Hearing her name being called a little pinked haired, six year old appeared, frightened by his tone of voice. She had heard her father use that tone of voice on her mother, but not her. _

_Her mommy had said that daddy would never use that tone of voice with her. 'Why did mommy lie?' _

_She screamed in agony as he grabbed her hair in a tight hold. He jerked on it and taunted her about its ugly pink color. _

_Sakura like any little girl screamed and tried to get a way. But that seemed to enrage him further. He pulled his fist back and hit her hard across the head, causing her to loose consciousness. _

_Two days later Sakura woke up in a hospital bed with her mother crying on top of her. "Did he hurt you too mommy?" The question seemed to make her cry harder. Jerking up her mother pulled her close and hugged her, rocking her back and forth gently. "Never again Sakura, never again!"_

* * *

Sakura never forgot those days where her father would come home after a mission and get drunk and yell and beat her mother. Then one day it turned on her. He had disappeared that night; no one knew where he went. No one knew if he was still in the village.

Even though it happened years ago she still had a few traumatic scars. Like when someone moved to touch her hair she flinched away, always laughing nervously and putting it off as a joke.

She sighed as she waited for her name to be called for her genin team. "Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke are on genin team seven with jounin teacher Hatake Kakashi."

'_Yay were on a team with Sasuke-kun.!' _Like every girl her age she had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Though she could say that she was better than most girls her age. She didn't follow him around and scream in his ear every five seconds.

She could vaguely hear someone calling her name. "Haruno Sakura."

She was better right?

"HARUNO SAKURA!" "WHAT!?" She yelled as she smacked her hands against the table. Iruka sensei looked startled at her outburst. Her face grew red as she heard laughter amongst her fellow class mates.

Iruka sensei cleared his throat, "Go with your new teammates to meet your sensei." Sakura's mind blanked as she forgot who they were. She looked around nervously. "W-who are they?" She asked. The class burst into another round of laughter.

He pointed to the door where she saw Sasuke and Naruto. She jumped up and joined them.

"Wow Sakura-chan you were really zoned out back there, what were you thinking about?" Naruto asked. She sighed; of course she would end up with the most rambunctious and loudest person in Konoha.

"Things." She replied. "What kind of things?" Sasuke asked interested too at what had had her so lost in thought. "It's nothing! Geez."

"Sakura-chan do you like ramen?" Well that was random! But then again this was Naruto. "Yeah Naruto." He smiled approvingly at her. Well it seemed if you lke ramen you were okay in Naruto's book. "So what do you think our sensei is like?" Naruto asked. SO many questions!

Suddenly she realized how annoyed Sasuke must be when the girls swarm around him like bees. She stopped walking as she realized she had been one of them. Man did she ever feel guilty.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Ignoring him she turned to face Sasuke with a serious look. Well as serious as you can look with pink hair and big green eyes. "Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry! I really didn't realize that it was so annoying until now! So now I will help! If they annoy you too much just call for me and I'll get rid of them." She said feeling refreshed.

She watched as he was putting the pieces together. The he smirked and put out his hand. "Deal." He stated, and Sakura shook his hand but didn't let go of it. Turning she took Naruto's hand and began to walk again. "Let's go!"

* * *

They soon found out that their sensei was annoyingly late and perverted.

The first time she met him was when Sasuke's mother invited her and Naruto over for a celebration dinner for their first successful mission. She had heard of him from Sasuke. Of course the rumors about him from around the village helped too.

They were all sitting around the table. "Sakura-chan why'd you beat up that girl?" Naruto asked. Fugaku, Sasuke's father raised an eyebrow. "Well Naruto that was the deal remember? Besides that girl was annoying, a whore in the making." Fugaku bellowed out a loud manly laugh. "I like her Sasuke." He stated.

Mikoto's jaw dropped. Naruto laughed out loudly.

That was when she saw him. He walked straight into the dining area with blood covering his clothes. The room suddenly grew quiet. Sasuke and Sasuke parents froze and looked at the new comer. Naruto looked around confused. Sakura starred at him with concern.

Itachi looked around the room; his gaze stopping on Sakura's concerned face.

Sakura starred at him looking perfectly fine on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She was trying so hard to keep from blushing.

He still stared at her. To anyone who didn't know Itachi it would look like he was starring passively at her. But to Sasuke who only came second to knowing his brother to his cousin Shisui, could see the spark of interest Itachi got in his eyes when looking upon his female teammate before leaving the room to most likely go shower.

* * *

"My, my what pretty and shiny hair you have. But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and little more time practicing your jutsu them you might not be in this position right now." The sound ninja taunted as she gripped Sakura's hair tightly in her hand. A rush of memories came back in a flash.

"It's pink! What an ugly color!" The memories came back faster and faster until it was too much. She let out a scream and grabbed a kunai out of her thigh pouch. "That's not going to work against me." "It's not for you." Sakura ground out. "What…" She brung the kunai up and cut the hair and end of where the sound ninja had a hold of it.

Sakura broke away panting. The memories flooding through her were too much.

"_An ugly color! Where did you get it? Defiantly not from me. Maybe it was that whore of mother of yours!" "Stop" A six year old Sakura yelled._

She heard the voice of Ino before she fell unconscious.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke starring at her concerned. She looked around. They were in front of a small stream and it was light out. "Mmm" She moaned sitting up.

"Your okay Sakura-chan! See look I told you teme she's alright!" Sasuke scowled. "You were the one biting your nails like a little girl dobe." Sakura smiled. They both looked at her while she sat up. She was leaning against what seemed to be a rock. "Sakura what happened? We woke up and you were lying on the forest floor." Sasuke asked.

"And Sakura-chan your hair!" Naruto lifted his hand to grab a piece but Sakura whimpered and flinched a way. They both narrowed their eyes on her. "Sakura-chan I wasn't going to hurt you." Naruto sounded hurt. "I-it's –n-nothing Naruto." She said. "No its not! What happened to you? Whenever anyone tries to touch anywhere near your head you flinch a way."

Sakura gulped and shrunk a way from Sasuke's accusing glare. She took a deep breath and decided it was okay to tell just Sasuke and Naruto about it. Just them.

* * *

She took another deep breath and began to tell them about her father.

**Done! I all ready have the next chapter done but I'll wait for 5 reviews before posting it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, sorry it took so long updating. I know I said I had the first chapter done and all but I decided to change it a little. I also said that I would upload it after five reviews. So I thought that well that would be a couple of days. But imagine how surprised I was when I learned that there were ten reviews already! I was so happy that I decided to update right away. Thanks so much guys! Also I know that a lot of you don't read the little introductions from the authors but if so happen to glance up and read this I would like to tell you that the introductions I put up are important to them! LOL! Sometimes I may ask you guys something like, 'Which scene do you want to happen?' SO make sure you read! Anyways here the 2nd chapter!**

At eighteen she had come along way. She still flinched when strangers moved towards her to suddenly. Since she told Naruto and Sasuke about what happened with her father she had began to open up a little more with their help. So far they were the only ones who knew. Not even Tsunade knew.

When Naruto had gone off five years ago she had asked Tsunade to train her. She had said yes. Since training under Tsunade for years she had come a long way in medical ninjutsu and was currently on par with Tsunade and would soon surpass her. She was also skilled in the art of breaking huge boulders with her fists. To say that Naruto and Sasuke were shocked when they learned of this tad bit of information was an understatement.

From the point two years ago when she had so nicely pounded Naruto to pieces for being a perverted idiot to wiping the stupid arrogant smirk off of Shisui Uchiha's face when he tried to grab her ass the first time he met her in the hospital room for his monthly exam; most people did their best to get on her good side. Mostly the guys who were stupid enough to think they were going to get away for trying to pinch her ass ended up in the hospital not being able to walk for a month.

And then there was Itachi. She only saw him on two occasions, one being the weekly dinners at Sasuke's house, and the other being for his exam. The Uchihas had taken it upon themselves to personally ask for her when they were injured or needed their monthly exam. So she was acquainted well with the Uchiha clan. Though some of the clan's girls didn't take too nicely with her. Scratch that; known of them couldn't go more than five seconds without glaring at her unless when in the presence of a member of the main house family.

Though there was this one day they had very subtly learned there position and learned to keep their distance when Shisui had happened to walk by when they tried to corner her into a janitors closet in the hospital. He was coming by for his monthly check up when he had heard someone call her name. When he saw what was happening he got close to them and whispered something in their ears so slowly that she couldn't hear what was being said.

After he was finished and leaned back up still glaring at them, they were as white as snow. Then they turned heal and left with their tails between their legs. Shisui had turned back and grinned casually at her and motioned for them to preside with his examination. To this day Sakura still had no clue what Shisui had said to them five months ago but whatever it was the girls didn't come within two hundred yards of her, thank Kami! But that didn't stop them from glaring at her though.

Itachi rarely ever came to his exams and she usually had to seek him out. Sakura guessed he thought just because he had retired from being ANBU he could skip out. If it were any other person who decided to skip she would have sent one of her assistants who were trying to learn the ropes of becoming a medical ninja. But since Itachi was a special case and wouldn't come willingly with another nurse because the drooled all over him, she had to do it herself. Bastard.

Besides it was quit amusing too. Sakura had come to learn from Sasuke that Itachi hated shots!

The bid bad ANBU captain _feared _shots! Man she really got a kick out of that one.

Naruto had grown a lot over the years too but he was only smart when it came to fighting an opponent. She wasn't saying he was stupid or anything but he defiantly had his moments. Like when he was in front of Hinata and started to say something stupid.

It was cute really. Everyone knew that Naruto had a crush on Hinata except Naruto. So she wasn't saying he was stupid, just naïve.

" TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM! TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Sakura jumped up shocked out of her musings and went to do the task at hand. To the emergency room!

Sakura rushed as fast as she could hope to get there in time. When she burst into the doors the nurses came to a stop at what they were doing and waited for orders. "Situation?" She demanded. Michi, a short nurse answered. "Hyuuga Hinata. Her teammate Inuzuka-sama rushed her in. She has stab wounds in many places and has lost too much blood. She needs a transfusion." Sakura nodded her head. "Alright, chart." Michi handed it to her. Sakura scanned the paper and found her blood type. "Michi go and get two pints of type A+ from the blood storage room. Hurry!" "Hai!"

Sakura went to the operating table and went to work. "Also will someone send for Uzamaki Naruto? Don't worry Hinata."

After hours of knitting Hinata's wounds back to together, which were really deep, and two transfusions Hinata was resting peacefully in her hospital bed with Naruto holding her hand in his. Maybe this was the push he needed to finally get on with the Hyuuga heiress.

She patted herself on the back and went to congratulate the nurses on a job well done.

Her staff was waiting for her in her office. She walked in and began clapping her hands together. "Great job tonight guys! I'm proud to have you all working in this hospital along side of me. You guys can take an early leave; I can handle things here until Shizune's nurses show up!" They mumbled there thanks and Sakura hugged some of them and shook hands with the others.

Sighing she decided to do some paper work while she waited. After the other nurses get here she would head over to Sasuke's. She had a feeling it would just be her tonight considering Naruto wont willingly leave Hinata's room.

Two Hours Later:

"Sakura-chan welcome! Come in!" Mikoto pulled her in by her hand and tugged her into a hug.

As they walked into the kitchen where Mikoto was finishing up cooking she saw Shisui leaning up against the wall and Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the next room over where the dining area was. They seemed to be poking fun at Itachi by the slight glare he was giving them both. When Sakura walked into the room they stopped.

"Well if it isn't the little general herself." Shisui said glancing at Itachi smirking. Itachi didn't seem to notice because his eyes were resting on her. "Where's Blondie at?" Shisui asked. "Well Hinata came in badly injured this evening and he's most likely refusing the nurses from Shizune's quad right now to leave." Sasuke smirked while Shisui chuckled. Itachi was still starring at her. Sakura turned her head around to stop him from seeing her blush that spread across her cheeks.

Shisui watched this with amused eyes. He knew his baby cousin cared for the pinked haired medic. He's known since the time he walked into the hospital and came back to the main house with a pout and an ugly bruise on the side of his face. Itachi had asked him what happened. Shisui presided to tell him about the meeting between the two. He noticed how Itachi's eyes darkened with anger when he mentioned he grabbed her ass. He didn't even get to finish his dramatic story because Itachi had broken his right arm.

The asshole, he didn't even admit to having feelings for the girl and he was still over protective. How long his cousin had fancied the girl he didn't know but Shisui never talked about her the way he did when he told Itachi what happened again in fear of him braking both arms and maybe even a leg. Then there was the time when he had caught the girls of his clan ganging up on Sakura and threatened to tell Itachi what had occurred. That day he went home and told Itachi what happened to see his cousin's reaction. That night Itachi had confronted the girls and threatened to kick them out of the clan if they thought to ever go that far again. No one wanted to ever get kicked out of their clan. It showed what a disgrace they were.

The girls never went near her again. That was the night Shisui had realized how much Itachi cared for her and it seemed Sasuke knew too. But what he wasn't expecting was Sasuke telling him that they had mutual feelings for each other but they were both too stubborn to admit it.

Shisui stopped short of his thoughts when a kunai was embedded into the spot near his head, barley missing his ear by a mere centimeter. He gulped and turned to face Sakura who was glaring at him. He was confused as to why she would throw a kunai at him. Until he realized what he was doing. He was checking her out and right in front of Itachi too. He was so dead. And apparently Sakura noticed his look of fear because she was smiling sadistically at him.

Before he knew it he was slammed through the wall and looking at a satisfied Sakura above him. "Bastard." She said and walked over to sit beside Sasuke, he was looking at his cousin with pity. Itachi how ever was smirking at him. Shisui glared at him.

Mikoto stared at the scene with a frown. Another whole to fix. She went back icing the cake she made.

Sakura bit back a smirk from looking at him on the floor. He so deserved that! Starring at her like he did. He even had the nerve to feel her up with his eyes!

She suddenly felt the uneasy feeling of someone starring at her. She turned around to meet the owner of said stare. When she did her cheeks turned red and she turned away.

Itachi watched as she turned red from catching him starring at him. He felt disappointed when she turned away but he didn't know why. She seemed to do that often when he looked at her. And that was often. Inside he was still seething from anger at his cousin's nerve to look at her body the way he did. It had made him want to kill his cousin. But didn't have the right to be so protective of her. It wasn't like they were together in any way.

Itachi scowled when the rather unpleasant thought came to him. He would have to marry soon to take on the position as head. And he did not want to do that. The girls of the clan only thought of themselves and were greedy.

Itachi turned around to face his cousin only to Shisui lift up his hand to touch Sakura's hair. He was most likely teasing her about it, though he narrowed his eyes when she flinched and backed away. Shisui too seemed confused at this action.

Itachi turned to Sasuke lifting a questioning brow demanding him with his eyes to tell him what was wrong. But Sasuke was too busy trying to console the women in front of him.

Sakura took several deep breaths trying to calm down. When Shisui had started to tease her about her pink hair it brought back unwanted memories. It wasn't the fact the he had moved to touch so much as him teasing he about it. Her father had taunted her about it.

"Sakura it's okay I wasn't going to hurt you." Shisui said sadly. "It's not that." She said quietly. She was a little calmer than she was a minute ago.

"Sakura are you okay? You know Shisui didn't mean it right? Did you Shisui?" Sasuke cast a warning glare at Shisui. "No of course not. I was just teasing you a bit." Shisui said. Shisui looked guilty. She dint mean to make him feel this way. Maybe if she told him… Or maybe Sasuke could do it for her. No she would tell them when she was ready. She would not let her bastard of a father ruin her life!

"It's alright I'm fine."She said getting up and walking out of the room, she needed a minute.

Sasuke turned back to his cousin and brother seeing them both starring at him expectantly. "When she's ready to tell you she will. But I won't tell you." Sasuke stated in a 'drop it' tone.

Sakura breathed in the night's air. She was in the garden hidden in the maze of hedges that if followed correctly will lead to a small pound and lovely white marble bench. The first time she came here was when a ninja showed up at the door when she was having dinner with Sasuke's family and had said her mother passed away. Sakura knew it would happen because of the cancer that was spreading rapidly but it was too much to deal with. She dint even get to say good bye. SO she had rushed out of the house and came upon this area. It was so calming.

She stayed out there until Mikoto called her in to dinner. When she was sitted at the table she could feel the questioning glances of Shisui on her. She sighed and continued eating.

Later on that night on her walk home she felt like someone was watching her and waiting to pounce when she let her guard down. She swallowed nervously and walked a little faster. When she came to the door of her apartment she opened the door and went inside slamming it shut behind her and turning around and locked the door. She quickly spread her chakra out scanning fro intruders. When she found known she relaxed a little. 'I'm just paranoid.' She thought unaware of the dark green eyes that watch her through her window with a sickening smile on his face.

**Haha I just remembered I left off on another story like this before.**


	3. Chapter 3

The green eyes watched her through her window. He took a note out of his pocket and taped it to her window. "Soon." He said and backed away and left.

Sakura woke up and stretched. She turned and smiled out at the sun like she always did but stopped short when saw a white piece of paper taped to her window. "What?" She said.

She slid open her window and grabbed the note, opened it and begin reading it,

_Dear Sakura,_

_12 tears ago you got away, but not again, not this time. _

_Soon we will meet again and you won't be so lucky._

_Love,_

_Dad. _

Sakura gasped in horror and through the paper on the ground. She felt tears build up into her eyes. She vaguely heard someone knocking on her door but she ignored it, as she was having a panic attack. Suddenly there was a loud sound and she jumped and looked at her bedroom door that was once closed but was now opened. In the door was Naruto and Sasuke and they were both starring concerned at her.

"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes darted to the floor and Naruto's eyes followed hers and landed on the note. He nudged Sasuke and Sasuke also turned to stare at the note on the floor. Sasuke walked over and picked it up and began reading the contents out loud. With each word Sakura grew more hectic.

_Dear Sakura,_

_12 tears ago you got away, but not again, not this time. _

_Soon we will meet again and you won't be so lucky._

_Love,_

_Dad. _

Naruto growled in rage and Sasuke scowled at the paper as if starring at it would make it burst into flames and disappear from their life.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we won't let that bastard hurt you!" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"I think it would be best to take this up with Tsunade." Sasuke said.

* * *

Two hours later they were all in the hokage's office and had explained the situation as well as shown Tsunade the note.

Tsunade felt like crying and she also felt like punching something at the moment. Knowing that her student who she thought of as a her own daughter had went through all of this and that damn bastard of father had dared to come and threaten her made her both sad and angry.

"Sasuke I think you should stay with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. Its the safest place in the village. I don't think anyone would dare look for you there. Sasuke your family wont mind will they?"

"No." He answered.

"Good. I also want someone to escort you everywhere. Lets see that bastard try and get to then. Surrounded by Uchiha and guarded by my best ninja should scare him off." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

After they left her office Tsunade had to let out a small smirk. 'And with a certain Uchiha's feelings for you I think you'll be just fine. After all Uchiha Itachi is feared through out the nations.' She thought.

* * *

Sakura had stopped by her apartment and packed to stay with Sasuke. Along the way to the Uchiha compound Sasuke had told her it would best to tell his family about it, but he wouldn't force her. Sakura had agreed. She was nervous but they were like her own family. Mikoto, her mother, Fugaku her dad, and Itachi... Well she didn't know what he was to her.

But she did know was that he is protective of his family and the village, and he's really kind despite of what most people think. He's also very handsome. No handsome was to much of an understatement. Beautiful was more like it.

She shook her head. Bad thoughts Sakura.

* * *

Itachi sat at the table listening to Sakura's story, his glare increasing by the minute. He felt so mad at hearing her father had almost killed her when she was 6 years old. Her father who was supposed to love and protect her had almost killed her.

He was boiling with rage. He felt protective and possessive of her too. When she had finished and was close to crying he got up and said, "Mother make sure she has the room closest to mine." And left.

He needed so bad right now to blow off some steam. He went in search of Shisui.

All along thinking, 'How dare he hurt her.'


End file.
